


COLORS : RED

by mizz_apple



Series: COLORS [ShowKi] [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Consensual Infidelity, Dark, Heavy - Freeform, M/M, Mature Theme, Smut, Yes I did this, pwpwithfeelings?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: In which Hyunwoo is an assassin and personal bodyguard who threw his loyalty and service for a passionate affair with the most forbidden person in the world, his boss's husband Kihyun





	COLORS : RED

 

* * *

 

_Pure red is the simplest color, with no subtlety. It is stimulating and lively, very friendly._

_At the same time, it can be perceived as demanding and aggressive_

* * *

 

 

 

Red, it’s how Hyunwoo would associate Kihyun with.

The primal passion he had ever known and felt, the raging fire that wouldn’t stop burning, the flaming light and soul that captivated him since he saw him wearing that simple red scarf.

The scarf that he envied for its existence for beautifully wrapping Kihyun’s flawless white neck that day, the beautiful silk scarf that was purchased directly from China for the prettiest flower in Korea—as what Hyunwoo would always think of Kihyun—and the scarf that Kihyun would mostly wear when they were in their own paradise, bodies flushed red and entangled, just like the scarf itself.

Hyunwoo would envy the air that Kihyun breathed for tasting the nasal cave, flowing around back and forth from Kihyun’s beautifully-crafted pointy nose to his pretty conical shaped organ called lungs, a part where Hyunwoo couldn’t even touch. He was utterly in a big jealousy of everything that could enter into Kihyun’s beautiful body.

Seemed like Kihyun, the perfect human Hyunwoo had been loving for all this time, had read his mind perfectly.

Maybe since the day Kihyun saw the glint in Hyunwoo’s black orbs who looked at him, behind those black sunglasses, yet shot the younger with his laser gaze, creating a subtle twitch in Kihyun’s lips.

Kihyun’s lips ...

**∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

“Hmmph ...” Kihyun whimpered softly inside Hyunwoo’s mouth, muffled by the older’s eagerness to taste his mouth, with small biting or nibbling. Hyunwoo pushed his tongue deeper, caressed every nook and cranny inside the younger’s mouth and didn’t miss a thing.

Feeling the sweetness in his partner, Hyunwoo caught Kihyun’s tongue and sucked it passionately.

It’s sweet, it’s serene, it’s obscene ...

Just by the kiss could fire up every bit of Kihyun’s cells and light them up. He could feel his dick twitch violently under Hyunwoo’s naked body.

Hyunwoo didn’t stop there, giving torturous pleasure to Kihyun’s mouth, he pulled Kihyun’s lower lip in a harsh manner. “Ah!” Kihyun startled and whimpered again. It’s hurt and he could feel the blood coming from it. But the pain was just a moment because Hyunwoo started to grind his erection to Kihyun’s. Sensually, lewdly and agonizingly slow ...

Kihyun wanted to scream and jab this man’s stout abs for his play but then he forgot his anger for he realized how much he loved this man.

 

_He loved him like flower grass. Raw, untouched and natural ..._

_He needed him like a newborn baby needed his mother’s breasts ..._

 

“Hyunwoo ...” Kihyun was now writhing in need. His eyes filled with neediness, staring dazedly at Hyunwoo who was still grinding him, who was more focused on their position so that their dicks were kept in place.

“S-stop, I may c-come ...” biting his lips to hold his growing desire, Kihyun pleaded. His chest heaved up and down with every teasing Hyunwoo created. Every sound he voiced out was a sound of desperate, trying to grab the older’s attention.

“Mmhh...” Hyunwoo groaned, his dick was swollen and red but he smiled victoriously as he saw Kihyun’s that was not far different from him. “You have such a pretty cock. Have I ever told you that?”

At this state, Kihyun burst into laughter and tears. He couldn’t point at which one that made him laugh and cry at the same time. The question or the timing.

He pulled the older with all his might and crashed their lips again. This time he dominated the kissing. He even bit Hyunwoo’s lips for a revenge.

But that man would never refuse his harsh treatment. Never once.

He didn’t even blink when Kihyun bit him.

“Yes. I know my cock is pretty but why don’t I show you something prettier? Huh?” said Kihyun in his cocky manner, knowing exactly what reaction he would get from the man above him. Using his power, Kihyun flipped the man so he was nestling comfortably above him. Smiling like a fox, he licked his bruised lips and said, “Watch me.”

Kihyun smiled upon Hyunwoo who was watching him expectantly. The adoration he always got from this man that drove him crazy, a person he shouldn’t be, a person he couldn’t be.

Licking one of Hyunwoo’s neck column, Kihyun dragged his tongue slowly, feather-light kisses spread around the older’s shoulders, clavicles and down to his protuberant pectorals. Kihyun watched deliriously at erect nipples before gobbling them one by one. Sucking like a kid and kept his eyes on Hyunwoo’s. The latter moaned for the feeling, that sweet face who was teasing him back and playing his nipple like a 5-year old kid.

That sweet devil smirked hearing Hyunwoo’s moans. Determined to hear more, he kissed and licked down to the abs, stopping there for a while and caressed lovingly before purposely moaning above the hairs on the older’s stomach, just inches away from his prominent erection that stood in need.

Hyunwoo groaned, feeling the desperation. His hands started to push Kihyun lower to his dick but the younger stopped him with his eyes, giving a silent threat.

And Hyunwoo would surrender at his will. It’s always like that.

 

_It’s his duty, his call ..._

 

As Kihyun dragged his lips lower, Hyunwoo’s breath started to hitch for the expectation. He could wait forever if Kihyun wanted him to.  _He was a man of patience, a perfect assassin—_

Hyunwoo gasped as he felt the warmth enveloping his length and for a moment, he forgot to breathe. Until he felt the lips started to move up and down and swirl around his length, he dared to open his eyes and looked down to Kihyun who was sucking him off.

The ethereal face he had set his heart at, the stunning angel who was sent from above into this fucked up world, Hyunwoo had to swallow his urge to pull him and hold him until they both grew old and died. “K-Kihyun,” he called, shoving his thought away and tried to concentrate on this matter that at the moment was more important than his sudden future-thought.

“Mm?” answered Kihyun, partly hummed thus sent vibration as he kept on sucking Hyunwoo’s length, even attempted to deep-throat it if he didn’t look at Hyunwoo’s fond eyes. Pulling Hyunwoo’s big dick out of his cherry lips with ‘pop’ sound, he stared in a quizzical look. “Yeah?”

“Wear your scarf, baby. Your pretty red scarf, I want to see it on you,” asked Hyunwoo gently, shooting a million stars from his eyes and impossible to be rejected. Kihyun chuckled in awe, feeling this warmth crept along his occupied heart and sighed. “I know my scarf is beautiful, like me, but I never knew you have this kink.”

“Will you wear it? For me?” Hyunwoo gulped, never knew he would be this desperate to see Kihyun wearing that red scarf. But he then beamed in joy as Kihyun slowly rose from the bed, sauntered to the scarf he threw on their way to the bedroom and gracefully wore it in front of Hyunwoo, biting his lips in the process and asked with his hands on his hips, “Like this?”

And Kihyun would never regret it as he saw the smile on the older’s face got wider, full of love and admiration. Stunned with the older’s reaction, Kihyun felt something in his chest, this temporary euphoria—he recalled his own term—with Hyunwoo, something unexpected on his arranged life, had bloomed and he was burdened by the weight of his own feeling.

 

_That what he felt was bigger than he once thought ..._

_That he was unprepared for this ..._

 

That’s why he, almost ran frantically, back to the bed and kissed Hyunwoo hungrily. This time, no more gentle caress nor teasing. He needed him, he needed him so much.

Hyunwoo smiled through Kihyun’s vicious kisses as he held him closer with Kihyun still on top of him. The older one replied the kisses with the same eagerness.

Kihyun groaned, his dick was getting heavier and he got needier so he took Hyunwoo’s fingers, put three in his mouth and sucked them and coated them well with his saliva. It’s going to hurt, he knew, but he didn’t care anymore. The pain of getting penetrated without lube was more bearable than the reality they were facing now—

Feeling enough, Kihyun pulled them out of his mouth, with a string of saliva on them and guided them to his own hole. “Put them in.” Said Kihyun, holding his breath to prepare himself for the intrusion.

Hyunwoo, wholeheartedly, put his saliva-coated that Kihyun previously sucked, into the warm canal he was really familiar with. No need teasing, preparation, he knew how much they needed this. So he just penetrated Kihyun’s hole greedily, exploring the muscles around with his twisting and scissoring move to get it ready for the real deal.

“Aah, mmmh ... “ Kihyun moaned with the feeling that he was too familiar with. But he loved it the most with this man.

 

_The man who was forbidden to touch him in this sexual way._

 

Kihyun started to hitch when Hyunwoo’s fingers brushed the pleasure spot, the one that made him go crazy and could send him overdrive. “T-there ... stop, Hyunwoo, give me your cock now ...” Kihyun stuttered when he felt the coming of orgasm, only from Hyunwoo’s fingers and refused to have it without feeling Hyunwoo’s dick completely inside of him.

Obediently, Hyunwoo slowly pulled his fingers and locked his eyes to the gasping and clenching hole in front of his eyes. Instinctively, he flipped them again and now he was on top of Kihyun. Ghosting over Kihyun, he spread the younger’s legs apart and pushed them forward, almost folding Kihyun in two, he lowered his head and aimed for the clenching hole and licked it, playing with it with his tongue.

“Wh-what are you d-doing, damn it Hyunwoo, just—put your cock in it! Now! Fucking—ah!” Kihyun’s half-shouting turned into a big moan when he felt something wet and smaller but sturdy penetrated his hole. He bit his lips, trying to hold this enormous whirlwind sensation he was feeling and partly afraid of getting his climax only by Hyunwoo’s tongue.

“N-no .. Hyunwoo ..” whimpered Kihyun.  _But damn! He cursed himself. Hyunwoo clearly knew what he was doing._

Hyunwoo groaned in Kihyun’s hole, made the younger’s dick twitched again. He could feel his dick too hung heavily between his thick thighs. He put Kihyun’s legs back to normal position and prepared to enter him but Kihyun had another thought. He patted the older’s kneecaps and spoke with harsh breath, “ No. No. Let me ride you ...” Mustering all energy he had, Kihyun sat up and motioned Hyunwoo to lie down.

After Hyunwoo lied down, Kihyun took a deep breath, trying to regulate it back to normal because he would do some heavy work. Smirking sexily, he climbed on top of Hyunwoo’s body one more time with catlike manner, moaning a bit when his dick brushed against Hyunwoo’s prominent one, putting his legs on each side of Hyunwoo and aligning himself to the older’s swollen dick.

Both of them released a heavy groan as the feeling of getting stuffed and being clamped by warm walls. Kihyun felt like being torn in two with Hyunwoo’s big manhood. But the feeling of pain and pleasure was something he accustomed a lot so he wouldn’t mind.

 

_Besides, it’s Hyunwoo. The Hyunwoo that he loved ..._

 

Hyunwoo felt the delirium that spread around his mind and body, entering Kihyun’s perfect body once again, it was like a dream he tried to reply over and over again every day. The daily excitement he wished for was to be inside Kihyun, far from his world. Far from everyone else. He wished and prayed—to whoever out there listening to him—that he would be granted his Kihyun though it might sound too dreamy and unreal.

And Kihyun started to move, placing his legs firmly, he lifted his hips and setting the pace until he could lift it up to the tip and slammed down again with full force. Kihyun winced because of his action because  _damn,_  Hyunwoo’s dick filled him so well, and he felt so stuffed but the pain was nothing compared to the bliss he got when his sensitive spot was brushed over and over again by the older’s big erection. Shutting his thought and focusing on his goal, Kihyun’s movement got faster and faster. Sometimes he would just keep them in place but swayed his hips to the front and back and swirled, or when he got tired, Hyunwoo would lift his hips and thrust up to help him feel the ecstasy.

And Hyunwoo watched in awe when Kihyun got his energy back as he rode Hyunwoo up and down, trying to get his release with his swollen dick following his movement, beautifully leaped up and down with that red scarf adorning Kihyun’s features.

 

_Up and down and red, up and down and red ..._

 

“I’m tired,” Kihyun whined but he still had not gotten his release yet. Hyunwoo smiled and pulled him flat to his chest, kissed him passionately, one arm held Kihyun’s shoulder and one sneaked to the bottom. Placing his three fingers on the younger’s hole as his handle and thrust up with brutal pace. “Mmm, deeper! Deeper! Fuck, yes!” Kihyun moaned and cursed from the friction.

Kihyun screamed when he came, painted Hyunwoo’s abs, chest and his own with white substance while Hyunwoo released a deep growl as he painted Kihyun’s walls with his seed, so deep. He kept thrusting and got a soft hum from Kihyun from being over-sensitive from his post-orgasm. When he had ridden his orgasm completely, Hyunwoo closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally, feeling the warm breath from Kihyun’s mouth on his neck.

It was seconds away and they were still connected like that, feeling the deeper connection with their hearts beat against each other. Kihyun then sat up, his dark hair looked matted and damp yet he was glowing prettily. The red scarf beautified the portrait in front of Hyunwoo as he kept the image embedded in his mind forever ...

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

Hyunwoo writhed in pain as his body got beaten continuously, the suffering he held almost broke him but he was steadfast and firm, he was unmovable.

Nothing could make him give up on loving Kihyun nor denying it ...

Not even when his sight got blurry, under the heavy rain and his master’s wrath after he knew Hyunwoo had affair with his wedded husband, his tears got mingled with rain and the bright red liquid ...

And he remembered ...

_He remembered Kihyun and his red lips, his red scarf, his passion, his fiery talk, and mannerism._

_The Kihyun_  he loved and cherished. That he was burned in passion with Hyunwoo and now he was there with fire consuming his body ...

Hyunwoo smiled or laughed or cried, he was not sure. The day he lost Kihyun was the day he lost his goal because Kihyun was his goal. He was his passionate dream, he was his fiery star, he was his angel.

He was everything to Hyunwoo, even if he was bound to a marriage with someone else long before he met Hyunwoo ...

The red curtain started to block his sight but he was beyond happy. He saw Kihyun everywhere and he was going to meet him again.

 

_And that was enough ... yeah, it was more than enough ..._

 

 

**_THE END_ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Colour is life; for a world without colour appears to us as dead. Colours are primordial ideas, the children of light."
> 
> Johannes Itten  
> 1888-1967  
>    
> The idea of this book comes from many things. I hope it can entertain you. The story line is diverse and I make it based on psychology of color but nope, nope I'm not expert in that but the idea of that what inspired me.  
> The book is purely showki (shownu x kihyun)'s mature one-shot.  
> So, if you have suggestion for what color should be next or story line, feel free to drop it on comment section ^^
> 
> Annyeong  
> mizz_apple


End file.
